


Statute of Limitations

by nothfan



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Gil Arroyo is Malcolm Bright's Parent, Good Parent Gil Arroyo, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Parental Gil Arroyo, Protective Gil Arroyo, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Another day, another time Malcolm doesn’t wait for back-up and ends up in the emergency room. Papa Gil hurries to check is kid is okay. Family fluff ahead
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Statute of Limitations

Bright looked up, apprehensive, but gave an audible sigh, it was just Dani. 

“You okay?  
“Yes, I’m fine. Just a few cuts and bruises, nothing to worry about,” he assured her and the junior doctor who’d just finished patching him up, nodded in agreement.

“You’re free to go, just take pain killers if your need them. Any dizziness or headaches in the next few hour, please come back.” The young doctor advises as he left.

Bright hopped off the exam bed picking up his jacket and struggling into it,

“can I catch a ride back with you?” He asked.

Dani checked her phone as a message alert went off,

“Gil says to wait here for him,” she replied watching Bright squirm at the news.

Bright mulled that over, “is there a statute of limitations on waiting for back-up?” He groaned uneasily.

Dani grinned, “you wish, and if there was it’d be longer than the 30 seconds you waited.” She grinned openly and disappeared out of the cubical. Bright followed and cautiously peered around the flowery dividing curtain, looking for impending danger. 

Gil Arroyo spotted the cause of his concern and annoyance and strode forward purposefully as the kid ducked back into the cubical. Malcolm had back pedalled as far as the examination bed as Gil entered.

“I called for back-up Gil, didn’t Dani and JT tell you?” 

Bright rattled off quickly cause it seemed really important to get that across. His eyes went wide with concern as Gil advanced on him and he began to make placating hand gestures.

Gil grasped the kid’s flailing left arm and tugged him around to get access to Malcolm’s bottom and landed several sharp swats.

“Gil! Ow, don’t!” Bright yelped in embarrassment.

Gil released the kid and jabbed a finger at him,

“If you’d have actually waited for the back-up you wouldn’t be in the Emergency Room now, would you?”

Bright rubbed at the sting in his behind and raised his eyes to glance at Gil, 

“In hindsight, maybe I should have waiting a bit longer...Sorry,” 

Gil dropped an arm around the boy’s shoulders and pulled him in for a hug,  
“What am I gonna do with you kid, you could’ve ended up with more than a few bruises.”

“Sorry,” Bright said, leaning into the offered comfort.  
“Come on let’s get you home kid,” Gil said and kept his hand on the young man’s neck and began to guide him out of the cubical.

Bright twisted in his mentor’s grip to glance up at him, “the Precinct?” He wheedled giving Gil his best puppy dog look.

“Home,” Gil said firmly and felt the young man’s posture deflate.  
“Gil!” Malcolm whined in disappointment and determined to wait at least a full two minutes for back-up next time.


End file.
